


god im so fucking tired

by mochiimiints



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, Please Send Help, PogChamp, i am officially the crackfic royal, i should sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Summary: discord people
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	god im so fucking tired

**Author's Note:**

> .

crown yawn loudd say wha the fuck??? why are you yakwning and then crown was like "bitch i just yawned wtf :("

and loudd got really offened why was cronw mbeing so menan?????@?? sad :( but then sudden a wild soda and mocah appear and thrown laws at aeveryeone so they went to jail. and then 80s music came in and started playing take on me and dreammys yelled WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP and soda spammed real irl somehow.

then android suddenly burst in and shot mocah and insulted sodas mom and then busted everyone out of jail. david said woohoo and pull out animal crossing OOOooOOo

oh no mocha dead :( just kidding se stil got drug groovy and genai came in and spammed images and songs cool and then melon handed out some stuff and stuff and drugs and stuff and whitejade also vibed to the thing i forgot what it was but it was something

crown watch crown on netflix wooahh number one trending pogchamp wow that's so coolll famous now everyone is gonna go clout chase nooo nvm not cool oh no :(( loudd then drew dave catboy andn everyone simped and scream rEAL

but then! oh shit the Stick Dude™ came in and sniped everyone but they didn't care they still got the drugs and stuff idk and then crown got too famous and got kicked from twitter i miss you crown :( and then everything exploded because this is how all my crack fics end FEAR ME YOU DUMB BITCHES

what am i doing 

end

**Author's Note:**

> im intimidatiatng


End file.
